Midnight Sun
by Compootor
Summary: This "Poem" is based on the old Norse myth that on summer nights, the elements would stop fighting for supremacy, and could all enjoy ruling the earth together in harmony. I wasn't going to put it up here, but people told me I should, so here it is!


Picture this: A Huge Valley. This valley is full of snow. Pine Trees litter the walls of the Valley, going all the way up the sides of the mountains.

In the middle of the Valley, the trees are cleared.  
>There is a large, frozen lake.<br>It's snowing.  
>Small trickles of white fluff come floating down from the sky.<br>There is a small town on the edge of the lake.

The sun begins to go down.  
>Slowly.<br>Slowly..  
>Slowly...<br>And then it stops.  
>Right on the crisp of the mountain.<br>As if sitting down on the Horizon for a night's rest.  
>As the sun gently trickles down the sky, the light changes.<p>

No longer is the earth a glowing Winter Wonderland.  
>The light on the Horizon is Golden Brown, gorgeous rays of light trickle across the snow, making it Sparkle like a Disco ball.<br>The clouds tuck in around the sun, as if rocking it off to sleep.

They tuck away a little of the light, letting the humble people of eart sleep.  
>But the sun still shines strongly enough to make the snow sparkle and keep the sky a golden orange.<p>

On the other side of the valley, the Moon pokes his head up.  
>He too, is bathed in the golden hue.<br>But all around the moon, the sky is black and you can see stars.  
>The moon slowly and gently begins to take over, until most of the sky is black.<br>But the sun refuses to stop shining.

The sun doesn't want to leave.  
>The sun wants to stay.<br>It wants to keep shining and making everything pretty.  
>But it's time for the moon to do HIS job.<p>

But the moon knows that the sun really wants to stay..  
>So they make a compromise.<br>The sun gets to stay, and it gets to sit up in the sky beside the moon.  
>And it gets to make the Snow glow and sparkle.<br>And it gets to make the water clear as air.

And it gets to make the clouds orange and glowy.  
>But the Moon gets to do it's job and make the sky dark.<br>The Moon clears away the Sun's light from the sky, but it gets to stay on the earth.  
>The Stars Appear.<br>They shine so brightly.  
>Each and every one of them a sun, wanting to bring as much light to the worlds around it as possible.<br>Yes, the moon rises and takes over the Heavens, bringing with him an Army.

An Army made up of an uncountable number of Stars, Innumerable hordes of Stars litter the heavens.  
>They sparkle, they twinkle so brightly.<br>As if each and every one of them wants to bring life and light to the planet earth.  
>While the Mortal races of the World sleep, the sun and the moon have turned the heavens into a glorious symphony of beauty and amazement.<br>From beyond the Horizon Brilliant streaks of Pink, Green and Deep Blue swim across the skies.  
>The streaks of color dance across the sky, parking themselves above the human settlement, sitting tight and wiggling and waving, changing color and rippling across the stars, their bodies entangling and weaving as if they were reflections in water dancing across the ripples of raindrops falling from above.<p>

Throughout the night, the lights swim and wiggle across the skies, poking holes in what little clouds there are. They shimmer and dance above our heads. The wind gently blows the snow off the Icy lake, making it possible to see the Lights in the ice, and here they ripple even more.  
>The Stars twinkle and shine through the lights, the moon shines brightly, mixing the brilliant golden glow of the sun with the stunning blue sparkle of the moon.<br>The wind blows through the trees, causing the forests to play a song.

The song of the Trees. As they wave and sing out in chorus, their bodies twisting and bending with the wind, their leaves rubbing against one another, causing a roar of shuffling and trickling echoing across the snow-tipped mountains.  
>All through the night, the wind creates little twisters where the snow can fly up and swirl into harmless, but beautiful pillars of stunning, sparkling white.<p>

Finally, as the early morning hours draw near, the earth begins to quiet down. The world slows it's Nightly dance and begins to settle in for another day.  
>The Streaks of Light gently fade from the skies and the moon slowly retreats.<br>With him, he takes his army of stars. They gently fade away, leaving the sky a blank darkness. The sun brightens. The Sky begins to turn a brilliant shade of gold.  
>As the Sun begins it's majestic ascent into the heavens, it brings with it birdsong and clear, blue skies.<br>It rises to the very top of the sky, standing tall and beautiful atop it's beautiful heaven.

And the world opens it's eyes anew. 


End file.
